Baron
Description Baron rains destruction on his opponents. When building crystal items, he becomes mobile artillery, laying siege to enemy teams. His weapon path enables aggressive in-your-face tactics. No matter how he builds, he brings incredible range and powerful burst damage to any team. Abilities Rocket Launcher Baron's basic attacks deal 125% weapon damage to the target. *Explosions deal 90% damage to surrounding enemies. *Explosions deal 50% less damage to minions. ---- Porcupine Mortar Baron launches artillery toward the target location, heavily damaging enemies on impact. This ability has 2 charges. *Enemies are also slowed by 10%(+10% WP), decaying over 2.2 seconds. *This slow is further increased with weapon power up to a cap of 30% with 200 weapon power *The range of this ability increases with crystal power up to a cap of 11 meters with 200 crystal power. *Baron can fire this while using Jump Jets *Deals 50% less damage to minions. Stats * Charge time: 5s / 4.5s / 4s / 3.5s / 2.5s * Energy cost: 25 / 35 / 45 / 55 / 65 * Range: 8 / 8 / 8 / 8 / 8 (+1.5% CP) * Damage: 40 / 120 / 200 / 280 / 360 (+130% CP) (+70% WP) ---- Jump Jets After a brief delay, Baron jets to the target location then gains bonus move speed for 2.1 seconds. His next basic attack is a double shot. *'Overdrive: '''At max rank, Baron ignores all debuffs while leaping. *Baron takes longer to power up the farther he is away from his destination. However, this delay is reduced by weapon and crystal power up to a maximum of 200 total. *Basic attacks reduce this ability's cooldown by 15%. '''Stats' * Cooldown: 20s / 19s / 18s / 17s / 14s * Energy cost: 130 / 140 / 150 / 160 / 170 * Range: 10 / 10 / 10 / 10 / 10 * Speed boost: 0.5 / 0.6 / 0.7 / 0.8 / 1''' (+0.3% WP) ---- Ion Cannon Baron targets a location anywhere on the map for an orbital strike, obliterating the area after a 3-second delay. *This deals full damage to enemies near the center, falling off to 65% damage at the edges. *Although Baron and his allies can see the designated location immediately, enemies only become aware of it 0.9 seconds before impact. *'''Passive: Each rank of this ability permanently increases Baron's basic-attack range. *Deals 50% less damage to minions. Stats * Cooldown: '''80s / 70s / 60s * '''Energy Cost: '''100 / 125 / 150 * '''Range:'' The whole map * '''Damage at center:' 500 / 750 / 1000 (+150% CP) (+120% WP) * Bonus attack range: 0.6 / 1.2 / 1.8 ---- Tips: #Porcupine Mortars are great for zone control and not only do considerable damage, but also slow enemies. Use them as a deterrant to keep enemies at a safe distance. #Ion Cannon will only reveal its blast radius at the last second. So, place your Ion Cannon where your enemies are going to be, not where they are. #If an enemy jungler dives you, use your Jump Jets over a wall to create distance. Baron wants to be far away from his targets 3 Category:Heroes Category:Carry